


My Magic 8-Ball knows it all

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [24]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Freelancers - Freeform, Gen, Magic 8 Ball, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York needs help with pick-up lines and asks North and Wash. While North tries his best to help Wash is more focused on his magic 8 ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Magic 8-Ball knows it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> Another story from me.  
> Actually, this was one of the best stories I ever wrote when it comes down to the fun factor writing it. I asked every question to an online Magic 8 Ball and wrote the story to the next question according to the answer the Magic 8 Ball gave me. Pretty funny. :)  
> Here's the link to the Magic 8 Ball (http://www.ask8ball.net/)
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading as I had in writing.
> 
> Please read and rate, maybe leaving a comment? :)

“Wash, North can you help me?” Exhaled York while flopping on the chair. North looked up questioningly to York over his dish, whilst Wash wasn’t reacting at all. He already had eaten his lunch and was now fidgeting with something.  
“Most likely.” Muttered the grey-yellow Freelancer still staring to a place under the table. What was he doing there? North tried to get a glance to was Wash was doing there, but of no use.

“I need you guys to tell me some pick-up lines for Carolina!” Whined the tan armored soldier, looking from North to Wash.  
“Huh? I thought you’re together with her?”

“Yeah I am, but I still need some pick-up lines to prove my badass image. And to charm her!” immediately York furrowed his brows, looking at North and Wash. “You think I’m a badass, right?”  
“Of course we are!” replied the violet armored soldier immediately, trying to make the other Freelancer cool down.  
“Ask again later.” Muttered Wash, still not looking up from under the table.

“Okay, then let’s go. Any ideas?”  
“Most likely.” Again Wash. North furrowed his brows too, looking at the young Freelancer. He sounded like a fucking 8-ball.  
“And what would that be?” York was curious.

“Better not tell you now.” To Washs answer York knitted his brows together with a displeased frown, and North hurried to stop the fight coming up.  
“How about telling her that you like her hair? Or her eyes?”  
“Lame…” commented the Freelancer, turning around to Wash. “What do you think about that?”

“It is decidedly so.” Replied Wash.  
“See? Any other ideas?”  
“How about some badass lines? Like…” North tapped on his chin with the index finger. “Like asking if she dyed her hair with the blood of her enemies she killed?”

“And the next question is that she asks to use my blood for it. Wash, your opinion?” commented York whilst taking a sip of his glass.  
“Reply hazy, try again.” Replied Wash after some moments.  
“You know.” Began North, now also knitting together the brows. “How about trying to accept some advices and not even considering them? If you don’t want to consider them you didn’t had to come asking for it in the first place.”

“Sorry.” This time it was York who scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile. “I just want to make everything right with Carolina. I don’t want to mess it up. You know, it’s kinda serious to me.”  
“I see that.” Replied North with a sigh. Really, that guy was so madly in love, even a blind person would see what he felt for Carolina.

He told stories of her or talked of her when she wasn’t around. Or was zoning out, looking to some place far away with a dumbfolded grin, what gave away that he was so thinking of Carolina. And of the things she maybe did or would do soon.

When the teal armored Freelancer was around, it got even worse. York wasn’t able to keep his hands off of her. Always touching her, brushing a kiss against her neck, cheek or another place, always trying to be close to her. Whispering words in her ear every now and then, trying to coax her into replying the touches or the words he said.

That idiot was so deeply and idiotically in love, it was almost impossible to not see it.  
“But you know, sometimes you have to lose up to make it perfect. Sometimes imperfection is perfect.”  
“Hm, I don’t know… What do you think Wash?”  
“Most likely.”  
This time it was up to York to sigh deeply. “Okay, then I guess, I need to loosen up. I got it. But how do you think am I supposed to cover lapses?”

“That’s what I meant, York.” Explained North patiently. “You don’t have to cover them. You have to take them and make the best out of it. Imagine Wash. You think he could do something without any lapses?” the Freelancer pointed over to the grey-yellow armored Freelancer who still was mostly oblivious to the discussion. Because he wasn’t flaring up to Norths statement as if he would do normally. Instead he only muttered. “It is decidedly so.”

Again, the Freelancer who was the bigger brother for most of the others of the project, observed the youngest member. Something was off with him today. But North couldn’t put a finger on it. So he just turned back to York, trying to help him with his issue.

Instead of seeing a flustered Freelancer, he saw said guy grinning broadly. “You’re right. It can’t get worse than Wash doing it. North smiled.  
“See? So don’t think too much. She loves you the way you are. And I’m sure she would get angry if you try to be someone else. Right Wash?”  
“Don’t count on it.”

“On what?” asked North. “On Carolina loving York on him not messing it up?”  
“Most likely.”  
“Most likely? That’s no answer, Wash.” Insisted the violet armored Freelancer.  
“Don’t count on it.”

York huffed. “You already said that, dumbass. It’s still no answer.”  
“Concentrate and ask again.” Muttered Wash, still not looking up from a space under the table.  
“Okay, Wash. You think I mess it up with Carolina?”  
“My reply is no.” answered Wash straight on.

The tan armored Freelancer huffed in relief. “Well, at least I have your approval.”  
“You know York.” Began North, getting back Yorks attention. “If you two aren’t destined for each other, I doubt that you would have followed her here. She even would have delivered you to the police instead of bailing you out. Her bailing you out is the best evidence that she likes you how you are.” Tried the Freelancer to cheer York up.

“Hey Wash, say something too!” this time North’s request was directed to Wash.  
“Cannot predict now.”  
“And do you think it would work out?” asked York a bit unnerved.  
“Most likely.”

York this time huffed in irritation. “You know, you sound like D…”  
“Or like a fucking 8-ball.” Added North, quickly reaching under the table and pulling out said item.

“Hey! Gimme that back!” immediately Wash flared up, trying to get his toy back. Instead of being able to retrieve it, he somehow managed it to entangle his leg in one of the cross bars of the table and fell flat on his nose with a loud crashing sound.

York and North both began to laugh out loudly to the involuntary stunt of the clumsy Freelancer, not caring to help him up.

“Hey Magic 8-Ball.” York directed his words to the toy North had taken away from Wash. The grey-yellow armored Freelancer was still struggling to get his feet out of the cross bars, where he entangled them.

North shortly looked to York, waiting for him to continue. “You think we should give you back to Wash?”  
North shook the magic 8-Ball, which made a rattling sound. Why didn’t they notice that sound earlier?  
An answer showed up, and North read out loud. “My reply is no.”

York leaned over the table to look at Wash who was picking himself up from the floor, after finally being able to get his foot out of the trap. “You heard it buddy, it doesn’t want to come back.”  
There was just a piteous whine coming from Wash as answer.


End file.
